Reclaiming Erebor
by T.A.R.D.I.S.of.the.Doctor
Summary: This is my take on The Hobbit, but from Kili's perspective. Kili has to undertake a quest with his kinsmen to reclaim Erebor, their rightful home. But what happens on their quest? All from Kili's point of view. Book-verse and Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting Bilbo**

"Are you sure this is the right house? If house is really the right word for it…" Kíli asked?

"Of course, see—there's Gandalf's mark," Fíli replied, pointing to the mark on the bright green door. "This was harder to find then you would have expected."

Kíli had to agree with him. Stepping through the front gate and walking up to the curiously round door, they tugged at the bell rope. Soon, a hobbit answered the door. "Fíli—and Kíli—at your service," they said together, bowing.

The hobbit did the same, only he said: "Bilbo Baggins at your service."

The two dwarves, brothers, walked inside and saw that Dwalin and Balin were already there. "Oh, good. They've already started coming." Kíli said, using a nearby wooden box to scrape the mud off his boots.

"Could you not do that? That is my mother's." The little hobbit—what was his name? oh, yeah, Bilbo—sounded aggravated. With a shrug, Kíli walked towards where he heard Dwalin and Balin. _I hope this is the way to the dining room_, he thought.

"Ah, Fíli, Kíli, you're here," said Balin.

"Good. They can help us move these." Dwalin said, pointing to two tables and a bunch of chairs.

"Mr Dwalin. It figures, we get here early—well, earlier than most—and we get to move furniture around." Kíli stated, with mock annoyance in his tone.

"What did you expect? There are going to be fourteen of us. Fifteen, if you count the hobbit. We certainly won't fit in this tiny dining room." Here Bilbo interjected: "Tiny? This dining room is one of the finest in all of Hobbiton! It most certainly is not tiny!"

"We meant no offense, but with all of us here, it is going to be a little tight." Balin said, appeasing the hobbit with a few words.

"You make a good point, Dwalin." Kíli conceeded the point, and he, Fíli, Dwalin, and Balin began to move the tables and chairs.

Not long after, the bell rang several times. Kíli and his brother watched on in amusement as Bilbo stormed over to the door shouting about how he had too many dwarves in his dining room as it was ("What? There are only four of us," Fíli said, with fake shock. Kíli sniggered.) and if this was some clothead's ("Did he seriously just say 'clothead'?" Kíli asked. "Yeah, I think he really did," replied Fíli.) idea of a joke, it was in very poor taste. As he opened the door, Bifur, Bofur, Ori, Dori, Nori, Glóin, Óin, and Bombur fell inside the doorway, with Gandalf standing behind them.

Fíli and Kíli stood, chuckling at Bilbo's expression of disbelief and shock. "Did you see his face?" Fíli said, laughing.

"He looked ridiculous!" Kíli replied with a grin.

"You two, knock it off! Leave Mr Baggins alone. Stop teasing him." The authoritative voice of Dwalin was enough to make them stop.

"Yes, Dwalin," the two brothers chorused, although Kíli could have sworn that he heard Dwalin mutter under his breath "at least for now".

Bilbo stood in the middle of a junction between two hallways, yelling at the dwarves to put the food back into his pantry. Kíli and his brother busied themselves by moving a barrel of ale that the hobbit had in his hallway. They heard Bilbo say, "Do you have a cheese knife? That's a bit excessive, isn't it?" Kíli looked up, only to see Bombur carrying three cheese wheels to the table. Bofur also looked up, and he said: "Cheese knife? No, he eats it by the block." Kíli and Fíli both chuckled, as did the other dwarves within earshot, for they all knew that this was true. Kíli and Fíli looked on in amusement as Bilbo continued yelling at the dwarves about all sorts of things, including putting back certain chairs.

Gandalf stood in the same junction as Bilbo had, right outside the pantry, counting the dwarves. Bifur came up and said something in Khuzdûl. "Yes, you are quite right. We appear to be one dwarf short of the full thirteen."

Dwalin told Gandalf that the missing dwarf was only late because he had traveled north to a meeting of their kin, and that he would be here.

Kíli looked around, as did Fíli. They exchanged glances, and Kíli asked Fíli, "Where exactly is Uncle?"

Fíli replied, "Dwalin said that he had to travel north to a meeting and that he would be here."

"Well, let's hope he gets here soon, or Bombur will have eaten all the food."

Fíli exchanged grins with his brother, and they proceeded to help move the remaining food to the table.

**A/N: This is my first ever fic, so I hope it goes well. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to put this on the last chapter, but I don't own The Hobbit or any of Tolkein's characters.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

Finally, with the table covered in food, the dwarves sat down to eat. Now, this being a party of dwarves, dinner was a raucous affair. Not long after the twelve dwarves and Gandalf were seated, Bofur stood and, after saying "Bombur", tossed a hard-boiled egg across the table to him. Bombur caught the egg in his mouth; Kíli laughed and applauded Bombur along with the other dwarves. The dwarves tossed each other food and reached across one another. Kíli joined in eagerly—he was part of the Company after all, never mind the fact that he was the youngest or that he hadn't yet grown a "real" beard. Fíli got up on the table to walk along the top of it so he could pass out mugs of ale. Kíli swatted his brother's leg as it got too close to his plate. Fíli passed out the mugs and Dwalin poured part of his mug of ale into Óin's ear trumpet, saying, "I said, have another ale." The dwarves laughed at Óin's predicament, and laughed even harder when he blew the ale out.

"Ale on three," Dori said. They did a toast (sort of) and then drank up, with the dwarves spiling some of the ale onto their mustaches and beards. Nori started the belching with a fairly long one; then Ori stood and outdid his brother. The rest of dinner passed fairly quickly.

As they finished eating, they all got up and started moving around. Nori grabbed a cloth full of holes and started using it to clean and dry his cup out. Bilbo quickly came over and grabbed it, saying, "And don't do that! That is a doily, _not_ a dishcloth."

"But it's full of holes," Bofur said.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet."

"Oh, and such a lovely game it is too."

At this, Bilbo walked off angrily and said, "Confusticate and bebother these confounded dwarves!"

Fíli and Kíli were in the other roomand had heard the whole thing. At Bilbo's comment, Kíli asked, "What did we do to annoy him so much?"

"I think it's more of the fact that there are twelve dwarves in his home." Fíli said.

"True," was Kíli's reply.

Gandalf walked up to Bilbo and asked him what was wrong. Bilbo replied with a whole slew of things that were wrong: surrounded by dwarves he didn't want to get used to, mud trod into the carpet, his kitchen was a mess, no food left in the pantry, and the destroyed plumbing in the bathroom.

Fíli's indignant reply (that he made to Kíli) to this was: "I haven't even been anywhere near that bathroom." Kíli consoled his brother.

"I just don't understand what they're doing in my house!" Bilbo threw his hands up in the air, and then put them in such a way that his hands looked like they were on his hips. He was very annoyed at this point and just wanted answers and an explanation from Gandalf. However, just before Gandalf could start explaining, Ori walked in and asked, "What should I do with my plate?"

At his question, Fíli and Kíli exchanged mischievious grins. "Here you are, Ori. Give it to me," said Fíli, taking the plate and tossing it to Kíli, who then tossed it to Bifur, who grabbed it and started stacking them. Several more plates flew through the air in this manner. With some of the bowls, they stopped them by kneeing them up before catching and throwing them.

Bilbo was running around, trying to get them to stop (_which really was not working_ Kíli thought.) He exclaimed, "Be careful! Don't do that! That is my mothers West Farthing pottery! Some of it is over one hundred years old!" Needless to say, the dwarves didn't really pay attention…not really. Fíli started showing off, bouncing a bowl from elbow to elbow before tossing it on to the next dwarf.

Several of the other dwarves had grabbed the knives and foks and were banging them on the table and crossing them with the set the dwarf across from them had. Upon catching sight of this, Bilbo said, "And don't do that! You'll blunt them!"

To which Bofur's reply was, "You hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt them."

Kíli started off the singing: "_Blunt the knives, bend the forks_."

And then Fíli: "_Smash the bottles and burn the corks._"

After that, the others joined in: "_Chip the glasses and crack the plates. That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_"

The song continued with:

"_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat.  
>Leave the bones on the bedroom mat.<br>Pour the milk on the pantry floor.  
>Splash the wine on every door.<br>Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,  
>Pound them up with a thumping pole.<br>When you're finished, if they're whole,  
>Send them down the hall to roll.<em>"

Throughout the whole song, the dwarves continued throwing the dishes. Many of the plates ended getting tossed to Ori, who caught them all in a nice, neat stack. Dwalin had gotten out his fiddle and was accompanying the singing. Every so often, when a dish came his way, he headbutted it to get it to continue. Soon they were sliding them down the table to the end, where Bombur was still sitting. He made sure that there was no food left on the plates—either by brushing it off or eating it. Bofur got out his flute and used his elbows to keep the dishes going.

"_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_" With this, Bilbo managed to push his way through the dwarves only to see his dishes neatly stacked and none were chipped or cracked. Kíli and the others all laughed at Bilbo and his expression.

"Well, brother, we sure fooled Mr Baggins," Kíli commented.

"Yes, we did. You'd almost think that this was completely preplanned." Fíli said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"At least they all actually joined in."

"I did mention to Bofur that this was a possibility," said Fíli.

"Ah."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

**A/N: Thanks for all reading this. I'm glad people are enjoying it. Also, not all the chapters will be up this quickly. Remember, please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was meant to be up last night, but I managed to fall asleep whilst typing…Sorry about that. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkein's things.**

**Chapter 3: A Map**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ With the pounding on the door, the laughing in the dining room stopped and the overall atmosphere became more serious.

"That'll be Uncle," said Fíli.

"Another visitor?" the poor hobbit looked like he would faint, as he moved in a daze towards the door. Bilbo was followed by Gandalf and the dwarves, with Kíli and Fíli in the lead. Bilbo opened the door and in stepped another dwarf.

"Bilbo, may I introduce Thorin Oakenshield, the thirteenth member of the Company." Gandalf introduced Uncle Thorin to the hobbit.

"He looks a little annoyed. And tired," Kíli was concerned.

"Yes, he does. I hope the meeting with Dain went well." Fíli replied.

Thorin looked worn out, like a traveler weary of traveling. From the way the lines around his eyes were pulled, Kíli didn't think the meeting went very well. "Gandalf," Thorin said, "I thought you said it would be easy to find this place." He walked into the entrance hall, shrugging off his travel-stained cloak, with mud-splatters along the hem. "I lost my way. Twice." _At least Uncle didn't seem extremely annoyed at losing his way twice_, Kíli thought.

"I would not have been able to find it at all, if there wasn't the sign on the door." Thorin nodded to Gandalf, as a way of expressing his thanks for that.

At Thorin's comment, the hobbit spoke up again, "Sign? What sign? There is no sign on my door! None at all! I just repainted it a week ago." Bilbo's indignation was clear to Kíli. It showed in his tone, his stance, his expression. Mahal, it just radiated from him.

Gandalf corrected Bilbo, "Actually, there is a sign; I put it there myself. Thorin, this is Bilbo Baggins."

"So. Bilbo is to be our burglar. Mr Baggins, tell me. Have you had any experience with fighting? Ax or sword? Weapon of choice?" Kíli looked on, as did the others, thinking that Bilbo had not done very much fighting, if any at all. And he thought that several others thought the same thing. He knew Fíli did.

"If you must know, I do have skill at conkers," Bilbo replied. _Conkers? That's a child's game of throwing rocks! That isn't a weapon,_ Kíli thought. Dwalin let out a quiet chuckle, while others shifted uneasily. "However, I do not see how that is relevant."

"I thought so. To me, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves chuckled at Thorin's comment. Privately, Kíli agreed with Thorin, but…he did want to give Mr Baggins a chance.

Still chuckling, the dwarves turned and walked back to the dining room, showing Thorin the way. "Fíli, do you think Bilbo has a chance? I mean, do you think he will be able to withstand Uncle's temper?"

"I don't know, Kíli. We don't know enough about Mr Bilbo Baggins." Fíli's tone was despondent, but at Kíli's faltering smile, he put a smile on his face and grinned at his brother. "Come on. Let's go see what Uncle has to say about his meeting."

The dwarves all sat back down in the seats they were inat dinner, with Thorin at the head. Thorin was given a bowl of soup, and he sat eating it. "I wonder how the meeting actually went," Kíli said.

"I hope it went really well, for Uncle's sake." Fíli replied.

"What news from the meeting? Did they all come to Ered Luin?" Balin asked. At Balin's question, all the side conversations ceased as everyone waited for Thorin's answer.

"Yes, there were envoys from each of the seven kingdoms."

"From all of them!" Balin sounded stunned, as though he didn't think to hope that that many would come. Relieved mutters and expressions could be heard and seen around the table.

Raising his voice, so as to be heard over the others, Dwalin asked, "What of the Dwarves of the Iron Hills? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin took a deep breath, his expression faltering, lines of anger and annoyance forming around his eyes. "No. Dain will not risk his people for my—our—quest. They will not come. They say it is ours and ours alone."

Where before there had been happy mutterings, there now were disgruntled murmurings to be heard.

"Dain will not help? What will happen?" Kíli asked.

"I'm not sure." Fíli replied.

Bilbo interrupted here. "You're going on a quest?"

"Bilbo, let us have some more light." Upon Gandalf's request the hobbit scurried off to get another candle.

"I wonder what Gandalf wants the light for," Fíli said thoughtfully.

"Me as well!" Kíli's excitement was contagious and the two brothers exchanged looks of curiosity and excitement for something new.

When Bilbo returned with a candle and set it on the table, Gandalf pulled a piece of parchment from inside his robe and flattened it on the table. "Far to the east, past wastelands and rivers and plains, there lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf said.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read off the parchment.

"A map to Erebor!" Kíli exclaimed.

"Óin has read the portents, and they say it is time," Glóin said. Gandalf conjured a flame on his fingertip, which he used to light his pipe. Kíli watched in amazement; he had never seen something like that before."

Óin chimed in with: "When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast is at its end. Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain."

At Óin's mention of a beast, Kíli saw Bilbo turn around with a skeptic and scared expression. "Um, what beast?" he asked.

"Oh, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible—the biggest calamity of our age." Bofur then went on to describe some of the features of Smaug—fire-breather, razor-sharp teeth, claws like meat-hooks, very fond of precious metals—his description painting a terrifying picture in Kíli's head. Dragons had been the stuff of nightmares when he was very young. Kíli tried to hide his fear, but his brother noticed as a tremor ran down his back. Fíli smiled at Kíli sympathetically, and shifted so he could rub Kíli's lower back for comfort.

"Yes, I do know what a dragon is," Bilbo replied.

Ori stood up and said, "I'm not afraid. I'm up for this. I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron!"

Ori's older brothers had different reactions. Nori said "Good lad" while Dori grabbed his arm and told him to sit down.

"This quest would be difficult enough with an entire army as support, but we only number thirteen. And not the best or brightest," Balin said. His statement caused a general uproar.

Fíli interjected, managing to calm the others, "We may only have a few, but every one of us is a fighter, down to the last Dwarf!"

Kíli agreed with his brother and added, "Besides, we have a Wizard in the Company. Gandalf will have killed tons of dragons in his time." _Well, hopefully he has…_

"Well…no…I wouldn't say that," Gandalf stuttered. _Oops…I guess Gandalf hasn't…_Kíli thought.

"How many?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"How many have you killed?" Gandalf shifted uncomfortably on his stool. "Give us a number!" Dori was quite emphatic, and the others went into another uproar. _Mahal. I hope Gandalf doesn't hold this against me._

"Um. Excuse me, please." Kíli could barely hear the hobbit over all the noise the angry older Dwarves were making.

"Atkât!" Thorin yelled. The dwarves fell silent upon his command. Kíli admired the way the other dwarves respected his Uncle and the way he was able to have them obey him. "Do you not think that if we have read these signs others would not have read them, too? Rumours have been spreading. Eyes look eastward to the mountain assessing and weighing the risk, for the dragon has not been seen for sixty years. They have begun to wonder if our people's great wealth now lies unprotected. Will we stay back and watch while others take what is ours by right? Or do we seize our chance to reclaim Erebor?"

This resulted in resounding cheers and exclamations of affirmations from each of the dwarves sitting around the table. Kíli was excited and proud to be a part of the Company, and he joined in the cheers wholeheartedly. "Aye!" "Hurrah!" "Time to reclaim our home!" "Erebor!" "Reclaim Erebor!"

Now Balin interrupted, a grim look on his face. "You have all forgotten—the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way in."

_No way in? Would their chance be taken from them? Uncle's chance to go home?_ Kíli was worried—worried that Uncle would see Erebor again, worried that it was all over, worried that Uncle wouldn't be able to show him and Fíli the wonders of Erebor like he wanted to.

"My dear Balin, that isn't completely true," Gandalf said, pulling a key out from inside his robe. Thorin looked both astonished and amazed.

"Where did you get this?" he asked hesitantly, as if afraid to know the answer. _Afraid? That's ridiculous! Uncle is never afraid!_

"It was given to me by Thrain, your father. It is yours now." With this, Gandalf gave the key to Thorin. _A key! That means everything!_ Kíli's excitement showed.

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fíli said.

Gandalf nodded and, using his pipe, pointed to a group of runes on the map. "These runes tell of a hidden passageway to the Lower Halls."

Kíli was quiet for a moment, letting the facts sink in. "There's another way in." Relief was evident in his voice, and Fíli turned his head to look at his brother. Kíli knew that Fíli knew what he was thinking. _Relief. Uncle will see Erebor again. He will take us there and we'll see it. This quest isn't over before it's begun._

**A/N: and on that note, I'll stop. The chapters are getting longer each time. Again, sorry it took so long to update. I will try to do weekly updates now. **

**I will also have another story up soon (hopefully) about Kíli and Fíli. Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. :( But I do play around with the characters.**

**Chapter 4: Loss of a Burglar**

**Previously: "There's another way in."**

Gandalf replied, "Yes. If we can find it. However, when they are closed, Dwarf doors are answer is hidden in this map, but I do not have skill enough to find it. Yet there are others in Middle Earth who do have the skill. This task will require stealth and courage. But it can be done, if we are careful and clever."

"Well," Ori said, "that's why we need a burglar."

"Yes, and a good one, too—an expert, in fact," Bilbo said.

"Are you?" Glóin asked.

Bilbo looked around as if he wasn't sure who Glóin was talking to. "Am I…what?"

Óin said, "He said he's an expert!" Kíli and Fíli exchanged glances. Fíli rolled his eyes and Kíli choked while trying to suppress his laughter. Fíli quickly thumped his back. _Óin doesn't hear very well, that's why he has the ear trumpet_, Kíli thought, recovering from choking.

"Me? Oh, no. No. No. No. I am not a burglar," Bilbo protested. Kíli remembered Thorin's comment about how Bilbo looked more like a grocer than a burglar, and he smothered another laugh. "I have never stolen a thing in my life!" Bilbo was indignant.

"I have to agree with our hobbit," Balin said. "He isn't burglar material at all."

Dwalin nodded in agreement. "The Wild is not a place for gentle folk who cannot fight or fend for themselves." Bilbo clearly agreed with Dwalin, and he showed it by nodding and gesturing towards him.

_What can we do? We can't lose our burglar._ "He's just fine." Kíli said. Again, there was an uproar at the table, with some dwarves agreeing with Dwalin, and others who had the same viewpoint as Kíli. However, this time it was not Thorin who quieted them, but Gandalf.

"That is enough. If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then he is a burglar." Gandalf stood up and looked taller than he was. The shadows appeared to gather around him. _It is quite frightening, really_, Kíli thought. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and they can pass unseen by most, if they want to. Besides, the dragon is accustomed to the scent of Dwarf; a hobbit's scent is unknown, which is a distinct advantage." Gandalf sat and turned to Thorin, speaking quieter now. Kíli caught phrases of it, including: "fourteenth member", "more to him", and "suggest". He then spoke to the whole Company: "He has a lot more to offer than any of you know, including himself."

"Very well. Give him the contract," Thorin said, speaking to Balin and entirely ignoring the hobbit's protests of "No, no, no!"

"We're in and off," Bofur said.

"Here you are," Balin told Bilbo, handing him the contract. "It's the usual—summary of out-of-pocket expenses, required time, compensation, funeral arrangements, that sort of thing."

"Excuse me? Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo was looking pale.

As the rest of the table stood and stretched, Kíli remained seated with Fíli, watching Bilbo. "I hope he signs the contract," Kíli said. He watched Thorin lean in towards Gandalf and hold a whispered conversation.

Bilbo was reading the terms out loud, and he got to the part about the Company not responsible for any injuries. "Lacerations…evisceration…incineration. Incineration?" He asked, turning to the dwarves.

"Yes. Smaug'll melt the flesh off of your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said. _Bofur isn't helping very much. We need him to sign it…not to scare him away._ Bilbo whimpered and Kíli thought he was going to pass out.

"Laddie, you all right?" Balin asked, concern written all over his face.

"Mmm. Yeah." Bilbo bent over and put his hands on his knees, then stood up. "I feel a little faint."

"Just think furnace…with wings," Bofur said.

"Bofur! You're not helping!" Kíli said.

"Air. I need air."

"Flash of light. Searing pain. Then, poof, you're just a pile of ash."

"Bofur!" Kíli was exasperated, shaking his head. Kíli didn't really have a right to be lecturing Bofur, though, as the toymaker had taken care of him and Fíli many times during their childhood.

"Right. Yeah. Nope." Bilbo said, then fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Yes, that was very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf said, a touch of sarcasm in his tone.

"Well, I figured he should know exactly what's happening." Bofur justified himself.

Thorin rolled his eyes and directed Óin to rouse the hobbit. Óin went to work, pulling out strong-smelling herb-pouches that made Kíli wrinkle his nose and his eyes water. Óin held the pouches under Bilbo's nose one at a time, moving each gently so as to waft the smell into his nostrils.

Dori made a pot of chamomile tea, so Bilbo could have a cup when he regained consciousness.

Bilbo woke with a start when the fourth pouch was waved under his nose. "My goodness! What is that?" he asked, clearly revolted. "It smells like something crawled into a boot and died!" He broke off, momentarily startled as Óin merely grinned and put the herb pouches away. Kíli frowned, _that was exactly what the smell was._ He made a mental note to ask Óin the next time he got a chance. "Not that I really know what that smells like. But I'm sure that would have been it," he finished. Kíli moved forward, hiding a smile, and helped the hobbit to stand.

"Here you are, Mr Baggins. A nice, hot cup of chamomile tea," Dori said, holding a steaming cup out to Bilbo.

Bilbo took the proffered cup with a muttered "thanks" and tottered off to his armchaire by the fire. "Just, just let me sit quietly for a moment," he said, sitting.

One by one, the dwarves and Gandalf filtered out of the room where Bilbo was, each going about his own business.

Dwalin sat on the floor, where he got out his axe and set about sharpening it.

Balin sat near his brother, but on a chair, humming and quietly plucking a tune from his viol.

Ori sat, sketching on a pad of parchment with pen and ink.

Nori sat on a stool, fiddling with his lockpicks.

Dori sat with a cup of tea, watching his two brothers.

Glóin and Óin sat next to each other quietly talking of the Blue Mountains and Glóin's son Gimli.

Bofur sat in the hall, carving a piece of wood into something, with Bifur sitting next to him.

Bombu went to the kitchen getting more food. He came back a few minutes later and offered some to Bifur.

Thorin sat on an armchair, smoking his pipe and sending smoke rings all over the room.

Gandalf sat on a stool where he could watch Bilbo. He was also smoking his pipe and blowing smoke rings. However, his smoke rings went right through each of Thorin's before turning green and coming back to stay over his head.

Kíli and Fíli sat next to each other. "Will Bilbo be alright?"

"I'm sure he will, Kíli," Fíli replied.

They were silent for a while, when Gandalf got up and went over to talk to Bilbo. "Can you make out what they're saying?" Fíli asked Kíli, since Kíli had always had sharper hearing.

"Just barely—a word here, another there. Something about an Uncle Bull-something-or-other, a horse, a battle, and golf. It doesn't make any sense to me." Kíli replied.

Suddenly Bilbo stood up and walked to another room, saying, "I'm sorry, but I can't." This time, it was loud enough for both Kíli and Fíli to hear, and—Kíli supposed—several of the others.

They watched as Thorin went over to Balin. "It seems we have lost our burglar," Balin said.

"So we have. But I do not want a burglar who does not want to be one." Thorin replied.

"Fíli, we need our burglar. We need Mr Baggins," Kíli said.

"I know, Kíli. I know." Fíli replied, putting his arm around his brother, pulling him in close for comfort. Kíli leaned in, willingly pulling all the comfort he could from Fíli. _Fíli was his rock_, Kíli reflected. _And always had been, from when they were little._

The two brothers noticed Thorin gathering the others into the parlour, where the fire was lit and crackling merrily. They stood up and followed Thorin in. They sat on a bench, and then the humming started.

Thorin started singing first: "_Far over the misty mountains cold  
>To dungeons deep and caverns old<br>We must away ere break of day"_

Balin joined in: "_To find our long forgotten gold."_

Kíli hummed along. The song evoked memories of nights sitting with Fíli and Dís in front of their fireplace, while Uncle told them stories, ending the evening by singing "Misty Mountains". He shared a smile with Fíli.

The others joined in: "_The pines were roaring on the height  
>The winds were moaning in the night"<em>

Kíli and Fíli sat and hummed, content to hum and listen to the others.

"_The fire was red, it flaming spread  
>The trees like torches blazed with light.<em>

_Far over the misty mountains grim  
>To dungeons deep and caverns dim<br>We must away, ere break of day  
>To win our home and gold from him!"<em>

The song ended and Thorin said, "We will leave before sunrise. Everybody, get some rest, you will need it. Gandalf, where are the horses?"

"The horses are at the tavern called The Green Dragon." Gandalf replied.

"Good, we will stop there at dawn. Get some sleep," he reiterated.

And with that, the candles were extinguished and the dwarves went to sleep. Kíli and Fíli were curled together. "Night, Fee," Kíli murmured, already half-asleep. He heard his brother reply, "Night, Kee" as he drifted off.

**A/N: I am apparently awful at keeping my promise. This was supposed to be up on Sunday…Sorry about that.**

**A viol is a Renaissance/baroque instrument with 6 strings, held vertically and played with a bow. Plucking is when you use your finger to pluck (hence the name) the string to create sound.**

**The word "home" in the last verse of Misty Mountains was originally "harps" (in the book) but I took creative liscense because I thought home went better here. **

**Please review! Reviews make the voices tell me stories of what to write next!**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy it so far!**


End file.
